Emma and Killian Reunion
by Cynthia03
Summary: Prompt: Could you please do like a Captain Swan reunion after Killian or Emma has been away for ages or something


**Prompt: Could you please do like a Captain Swan reunion after Killian or Emma has been away for ages or something.**

**EMMA AND KILLIAN REUNION**

Emma was sitting on one of the benches at the docks while Liam was building a sandcastle along with Henry and Roland. She gazed at the sea, the water and boats reminding her of a certain blue eyed pirate. _Killian. _Emma's heart clenched in pain. She was transported back to the moment when Hook came back in her life:

_Henry had been kidnapped by Greg and Tamara._

_"What's that?" Belle asked._

_"Hook" Emma replied._

It had been exactly 15 months. Fifteen months since anyone had called her "Swan" or "Love". Fifteen months since she hadn't had to hear about leather conditioner and eyeliner. Fifteen months since she had seen her husband and Liam had seen his father.

—-

"I'll be back in a week Swan" Killian reassured his wife for what felt like the millionth time. He had given both Emma and a little over one year old Liam big hugs and kisses.

Since the time years ago when Gold had managed to almost kill him, Emma and Killian had never been separated. Two weeks from the night she put his heart back in its place (though Killian always insisted that it was hers) Killian had proposed and they had gotten married in a fairytale wedding. Two years into their blissfully married life, they had been overjoyed as they welcomed a curly blond hair and blue eyed little Liam into their lives.

The week had ended and Emma had waited with her two boys and the Charmings as they awaited the pirate's arrival. No sign of him. They had all brushed it off as nothing to be concerned of. But Emma's pit gave her a horrible feeling and she had spent the night having nightmares of Gold crushing his heart all those years ago.

Three months had passed with absolutely no news of him. Emma could tell that the others had started getting worried too - Regina had tried every tracking spell she could think of and the Charmings had tried to contact anyone and everyone they knew. No news.

After a year, they had finally made a discovery from one of the books at Gold's (now Belle's) pawn shop. It was an ancient spell - it had taken the combined magic of Regina, Emma, the fairies, and Tink to get it to work. And they made it work. And the results were disappointing. According to it, it was supposed to show in a mirror where he was but all they saw was darkness. No one had said anything at that time but Emma had caught the look that was passed between Regina and the blue fairy.

Later that night the Charmings came home as Emma was trying to tuck in a two year old Liam. Her mother's eyes were red and even David looked like he was struggling to keep it together. Regina, Robin, Ruby, Dr. Whale, and Belle had also joined them so Emma kissed a sleeping Liam, and had then taken out a scotch for the others while she settled for rum.

"Emma" David spoke, breaking the eery silence where everyone just drank their drinks and passed each other a look before looking at Emma. "Hook - we think - well according to the spell - um, I mean we think that - he hasn't even been seen - no contact - Enchanted forest" David stopped and Emma looked up to find her father crying, his face covered with his hands.

"Emma, Killian's gone" Regina said, a tear escaping her own eyes.

The last thing Emma remembered was her glass falling as she felt the darkness take her.

—-

Emma Swan had spent so much time running away from the devilishly handsome pirate for this exact reason. She couldn't lose him. And now she had. Everyone around her was crying except of her.

"Emma honey, are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked, sitting beside her and running her hand down her back soothingly.

"He's not dead" Emma said firmly.

"Emma-" Mary Margaret spoke but was cut-off as Emma stood up and screamed, "HE'S NOT DEAD. I WOULD KNOW!".

Emma ran to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. Once inside her room she picked up the picture on her bed stand of her, Killian, Liam, and Henry, hugged it to her chest and let the tears overflow.

—-

He was gone.

The entire bloody town had come to pay Emma their condolences but were told to go back from David and Robin who were shaken up a lot due to losing their friend.

Emma had curled herself up in the corner of her room. Dead from the inside. She didn't feel like living anymore. She could still feel his presence in their room. But all she could think of was regret. Regret of spending so much time running away from him. She should've pursued her feelings after their kiss in Neverland. Hell, she should've never left him at the beanstalk.

All the moments they spent together came to her. The good ones as well as the bad ones. She still remembered the first time they had confessed their undying love for each other. The first time they had made love. How Emma had cried when he proposed. How Killian's face had lit up once she told him about her pregnancy. Both of them trying to calm a crying Liam. Their over enthusiastic cheering at Henry's basketball game. The nights where they just held each other in bed, looking into each other's eyes and saying what they already knew _I love you_.

Emma closed her eyes and actually wished for death to take her too. She couldn't do it. It was nothing compared to what she felt when Graham and Neal died - those times she had been more angry than depressed during the aftermath. But right now she was destroyed beyond repair.

No more sexual innuendoes. No more sassy remarks and wiggling eyebrows. No more grins. No more kisses. No more Killian.

Suddenly Emma heard a familiar voice sobbing from the other room. She got up without hesitation and walked towards it. Just as she opened the door, she saw her mother trying to calm a crying Liam. Mary Margaret's eyes shot up as she saw Emma come in and take Liam from her as basically everyone had tried to get her out of her room unsuccessfully. Emma swayed her son while humming softly. She smiled down as she saw two blue eyes looking up at her.

She was going to live. She was going to live for Henry, her parents, her brother, and this tiny blue eyed pirate.

—-

Emma broke out of her reverie as Regina sat beside her.

"Don't you think it's cold to have the boys play near the docks?" Regina asked.

When Emma didn't answer Regina sighed. "Emma, let it go. He's gone"

Emma could feel tears form in the back of her eyes. It had been over a year now since Killian had left and people had accepted the fact that he was dead. But Emma still had hope.

"You know that Stephen King line?" Emma asked Regina, "It's something along the line that 'it's the small little hope we cling to which destroys us'"

"You really _still _have hope?" Regina asked skeptically.

"I believe in happy endings Regina. A very wise woman once told me that even believing in the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing and that hope is the starting. That woman was my mother and she is freaking Snow White and married to Prince Charming" Emma replied.

Regina smiled and shook her head. _How love changes people! This exact same woman was so broken and hopeless when she had first met her, now believes in hope to such a degree that she still clings onto it, even when everyone has given up and accepted Captain Guy Liner's death._

"Well, we better head home. They have to do their homework" Regina said and dragged very unwilling Roland and Henry back to her car.

Roland had kissed Emma on her cheek before leaving and Henry had hugged her. He was a teenager now and usually shied away from any displays of affection. But whenever he saw her mom at the docks, staring onto the sea, and knowing exactly what or more specifically who was on her mind, he hugged her. Henry had been upset. Her mother deserved a happy ending.

"Liam, love, let's go" Emma said. She had started called Liam 'love' as she had wanted to incorporate Killian into their lives as much as she could. Killian never really called Liam 'love' but Emma couldn't stand not having hear the word 'love', so she started addressing Liam with it.

Liam looked up and grinned. Emma's heart clenched. Besides of her blond hair, Liam looked exactly like Killian - he had the same strong and defined jaw line (which were jut pudgy cheeks right now), the deep blue eyes, even the expressive eyebrows which he wiggled unknowingly. He had also inherited his father's sass and even at this young age he fit completely with his older brother Henry and uncle Neal in terms of sassiness.

Liam got up, adjusting the little necklace he wears (a gift from Aunt Belle) which had a little pirate ship on it. Belle used to babysit sometimes and told him stories of a certain Captain Charles and how he fell in love with a lost princess called Lea.

Emma picked her son up and glanced towards the sea one final time. She came here everyday and just stared at the sea. She had this weird, unflinching, and undying hope that one day she'll see Killian returning.

Sighing Emma turned around and started walking towards her bug, gripping her son and caressing his blond curls, pressing his face gently into her shoulder. Not today. Maybe tomorrow he'll be back.

Liam tapped Emma's shoulder and asked her, "What is that mom?'

Emma turned around and almost dropped Liam. Amidst the fog on the water she could see a ship emerging. And not just any ship, but a pirate ship. The Jolly Roger.

He was back.

—-

Emma and Liam were waiting by the docks very impatiently. If Liam wasn't here, Emma would've probably jumped into the water and died of pneumonia.

Emma knew it. Everyone had given up hope - even her parents who were the epitome of hope. But somewhere in her heart she knew that he was alive. She knew that he was a survivor and a pirate who believed in good form who wouldn't break the promise he made her. _I promise I'll never leave you Swan. I'm not going anywhere. _

The Jolly Roger came to a stop and Killian jumped out of it. He was in his pirate gear again - including the red vest of sex - and his hair was untidy and there was a cut in his leg. He looked at the two figures standing on the docks, and he almost died of happiness and relief. Even with his injured leg, he broke into a run and smashed into a running Emma halfway. They both crushed each other, unwilling to let go because they both had almost lost the other. Emma's hands kept travelling up and down his back while Killian tugged at her hair almost painfully with his hand and his hook dug on her back, pushing her further into him.

"You ok?" Emma asked, still tightly clinging onto him.

Killian just nodded, pressing kisses on her hair and cheek.

"Daddddddddd" Liam's excited voice came as he came running and hugged Killian's leg. Killian separated from Emma and picked up his son who was clinging onto his leg.

"Oh Liam" Killian breathed, tears overflowing his eyes.

"He remembers me" Killian said in disbelief to his wife who also had tears streaming down her face.

"Of course he remembers you! Plus, I keep reminding him of you from the million pictures of us" Emma said, smiling.

"Mom I want to tell grandma! Give me your phone!" Liam asked and Emma dialled Mary Margaret's number and handed the talking phone device to him. Killian let him down as Liam became quickly engrossed into telling his grandparents of his father's arrival.

Emma pulled Killian from the lapels of his pirate coat and crushed her lips onto his. The kiss had been hungry and needy, tongues colliding to take over control, their hands travelling everywhere remembering how the other felt. They both had somewhat believed that they would never see the other.

They broke the kiss when it was absolutely necessary for them to breathe. Emma kept her forehead touching his.

"I thought I lost you" Emma muttered, her voice breaking from emotion.

"I told you Swan, I'm a survivor" Killian answered back, shutting his eyes off to cherish this moment. Emma's heartbeat quickened, _Swan,_ she had missed that word so dearly.

"I'm never taking my eyes off of you ever again Killian" Emma said, bringing her hand to caress the scruff on his cheek.

"I would despair if you do"

Emma chuckled and felt Killian's body vibrate from laughter as well. They had just been reunited after a long time and her husband is still the cheeky and cocky little bastard that he is. But she missed him. Emma had been surviving for her family since everyone believed her husband to be dead, but now that he's back, she feels alive again.

"Mom, Dad, they are coming here! They said they even called Aunt Gina and Aunt Belle" Liam informed them.

Emma and Hook separated but only to pick Liam up. Killian picked him up and hugged him while Emma wrapped her arms around both of her boys.

"I love you" Emma said to the pirate whom she had left on top of a beanstalk and punched in the face to get away from.

"I love you too" Killian muttered, holding the gaze of the woman whose heart he had sworn to win and had succeeded.

**THE END**

**Leave reviews? Pretty please :)**


End file.
